


Make Me Your Queen

by Asia_Transylvania



Category: The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Play, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia_Transylvania/pseuds/Asia_Transylvania
Summary: Richelieu wants to make you the queen to his soon to be king.





	Make Me Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here! This is gonna be apart of a series featuring the other different Cardinal Richelieu’s played by Vincent Price, Charlton Heston, Tim Curry, Christoph Waltz, & Peter Capaldi’s version of the iconic character.

You were in the Cardinal’s bedroom. He of course had told you to wait for him there. And it of course wasn’t your first time doing this, you knew what he wanted and he knew what you wanted, another sinful night filled with forbidden desires and wild fantasies being explored by the two of you. 

You guys have been meeting up like this for over two months now, and had no intentions on stoping anytime soon.

He was taking a lot longer than usual and you’d eventually grown bored and just decided to get up on the bed and startjumping up and down like the immature little thing that you were, but you enjoyed it anyways so who cares?

Just then you heard the door open and saw the Cardinal enter, carrying a box.

“Hey whatcha got there?”

You asked, still bouncing up and down. And of course that was the first thing that caught his attention, you jumping on his bed and making a complete mess of the neatly assorted pillows and sheets. He just looked at you in disbelief. You flopped back down onto your butt.

“Hey, What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for what feels like forever.”

You said, and crawled your way up to the end of the bed.

“So you decided to bounce around and make a compete mess of everything?”

He spoke in his usual manner of authority. 

“But then again why should I be surprised, with you being the typical immature little brat that you are.”

“But I’m your typical immature little brat though so it’s ok.” 

You said, smiling up at him.

“Yes you are, and don’t you dare forget it.”

He said in a menacingly tone, but then smiled at you, making you giggle.

“Now I want you to come over here.”

Without thinking you got up and made your way over to stand next to him. 

“Now can you guess what I have here pet?”

He was referring to the box that he had brought in with him. It was a simple plain looking black box, nothing too special looking about it. You shook your head.

“No, what is it?”

He opened the box and revealed a beautiful silver crown covered with different colored jewels. You’d never seen anything like this one before. Richelieu carefully took the crown out of the box. And held it in both hands so you could get a better look at it. You could see tiny reflections of yourself in the small rhinestones. 

“Oh wow, that’s very beautiful. But where did you get this? And who’s it meant to be worn by?”

“I’m glad you asked that. Come.”

He said, and made his way over towards a full body mirror with you following behind him.

“Now stand here in front of me.”

You did so and stood in front of him so you were facing the mirror. He appeared a lot taller than you, with your head reaching a little below where his neck met his chest. You felt a little intimidated by the height difference, but not in any way scary.

“Now tell me. Have you ever dreamt about becoming a princess, or better yet, a queen?”

“Well.. I’m sure every girl like me has, but those are only just dreams. I am who I am, just a simple girl.”

“But you don’t have to be, at least not for long.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You see pet.”

He said, and raised the crown above your head.

“This here crown is meant to be worn by the queen, and the queen only. But once my plans are complete, and my expectations have been met. I can be king. And you. You can be my beautiful queen and sit beside me on the throne.”

He carefully placed the crown on top of your head.

“Now, how does that sound?”

“I-I’m not sure I mean it looks nice, but...”

“You know you look absolutely stunning, it’s like the crown was meant to be worn by you.”

“B-by me?”

You loved the way the crown looked on you, although you thought that it was just too pretty to be worn on your head. But after a while of taking in the sight of it all, and listening to Richelieu’s encouraging words was when you realized how beautiful you really looked while wearing it. It made you think back to your childhood dreams of becoming a princess and living off in a fairytale land. And now it‘s possible that these dreams could soon be turned into a reality. 

“I actually really love the way that sounds.”

You simply said, Richelieu’s signature evil smile grew just by hearing you say those words. He placed both hands on your shoulders and leaned his head in to kiss you on the cheek.

“Good. And trust me pet, you’ll be loved, adored, and worshipped by all. But for now.”

He carefully lifted the crown from your head and went to go put it back in it’s box.

“For now you’ll have to wait until everything’s complete, and I’ll be the new ruler of France. And It shouldn’t be much longer now I can assure you that.”

“But your eminence, what if I’m not fairly suited to be a queen.. I mean a queen has her royal duties that she must tend to, and I’m not sure if I’m able to get things right.”

“Now now, you’ll be just fine. Just follow my lead and everything will work out smoothly. Yes?”

“Yes your eminence.”

“Good girl.”

He said, and kissed you.

“Now I’ll have to return this crown back to where it belongs, I promise I won’t be long just wait here for me.”

“Yes of course your eminence.”

“And when I return, I’ll be expecting you in bed with every piece of your clothing discarded. Understand?”

“Yes your eminence.”

“Good.”

And with that he left, and you began taking off your clothes. While doing so, you thought about what life will be like as a queen, and having Richelieu be your king. You knew that meant you two would be married, but you guys weren’t in a real romantic relationship. It was all just fun having sex and just spending time together. But either way you knew that it would bring the two of you closer together, so you had no major complaints about it.

Once your clothes were off and you were naked, you got into bed and pulled the covers over yourself and waited for the Cardinal to return.


End file.
